


Binara

by JamesJenkins9



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Brotherly Love, Family, Farting, Fetish, Gay Sex, Hispanic Character, Latino Character, M/M, Original Fiction, POV Third Person, Porn With Plot, Short, Sibling Incest, Squirt - Freeform, Threesome - M/M/M, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: Binara has a fart fetish, what will his brothers think?
Relationships: Binara/Paolo/Ramon
Kudos: 8





	Binara

My name is Binara. This is the story of the best day of my life!

It started like any normal day, I woke up, got dressed and headed off to school. I was in my last year at college and was waiting to go into grad school. It was nice that my step-brothers were both out of the house before me, allowing me to do whatever I want. They were literal gods in the flesh!

That school day went by like a blur, we had a few days until our final exams so all lessons were mainly revision. I got home and my step-brother Paolo was there in all his Mexican beauty, he was sprawled out on the sofa watching some funny family sitcom. He was dressed in a slim red tank top, and a pair of blue shorts. His body was to die for, with his hour glass figure and huge ass.

"Hey Nara! How was school?"

"Yeah it was alright, what's on TV" I said, not really caring what was on, just wanting to act interested so I could stare at him. He was 18, and attended a nearby community college. His wavy black hair slicked back and shiny and accentuated his _perfect_ curves.

"Oh just Disney Channel shit, you probably wouldn't like it." He giggled whilst saying this, suggesting he was feeling a bit _naughty_.

It was almost 4 pm, I knew Ramon (my second _divine_ step-bro) would be getting home at 5:00pm so I decided to take in Paolo's sexy being whilst waiting for him to come home and help cook dinner. First I got changed out of my clothes and then sat with Paolo. At one point he turned over and was laying on his front, his ass jiggled with excitement and I could feel my shorts getting tighter from my enlarging boner.

It finally came to 5:00pm and I heard the jingling of keys at the door. Within second in came Ramon, he'd been sculpted by the hand of God! His entire body made Paolo's look like a 15-year-old. He was wearing a tight greenish-brown oil-stained clothes (he worked as a welder and mechanic at his own shop) his wonderful black hair was curly, and it wound around his ears. His torso were heavenly, each ab would take two hands to squeeze properly. But abs don't really turn me on, I'm all about the ass, and fucking hell does this _chicano_ have an incredible ass. He took off his light-weight leather jacket and hung it up on the coat rack, I was leaning round the chair I was seated on trying to get a peak at his butt. Even though he was 22. he looked like he was fresh from the military.

"Hey guys, what are you up to?" he said in a voice sexier than any other guy I've met.

"Oh, not much _mano_ , just watching some comedy TV" replied Paolo.

After a bit of small talk Ramon told us he had to go and get changed before preparing dinner. He waltzed upstairs and this was the first time I could get a good look at his ass that day. His pants were so tight that you could see the fabric trying to hold itself together as his huge ass swayed side to side. He must've been doing it on purpose. I could feel my boner coming back. He came back down in shiny blue leggings, and a low cut black t-shirt, with no tank top. His perky nipples rose with every stride.

"We're having quesadillas tonight, ok?" He asked, this was more than cool with me, I had always had a secret fart fetish, and I knew how our family's cooking would get these two gassy.

Dinner went by fast, I gulped it down and helped Paolo with the washing up, always looking at his body. It was nothing compared to our brother, but fuck it was still incredible.

At this point I'd normally hide away in my room and wank the night away, but not tonight. I had to be in the living room with them at all times. Ever since our mother passed we had become very close, so it wouldn't look that out of the ordinary that I was to hang out with them.

About 30 minutes went by and the whole time I was just waiting for the first release of excellence. It came about 5 minutes later. A silent but deadly fart came seeping out of Ramon's ass and it smelled incredible. I was trying to sniff his fart but be subtle at the same time. Paolo sat there not smelling a thing, I hadn't yet heard or smelt Paolo's farts, but that just made me more excited. About 6 minutes passed and then the onslaught of gas began. Ramon ripped a huge wet fart and his face went bright red. He never really farted in front of us before.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry _chicos_ , let me go clean up" He rushed every word, and ran to the bathroom.

"Urgh that's fucking nasty!" Paolo said whilst darting to the kitchen.

This was my chance to smell his gas close up. I quickly got up and moved over to where Ramon had been sitting. Burying my face into the cushion, and deeply inhaling his smelly scent. I was there for about 2 minutes just sniffing and sniffing, trying not to cum. I must have been there for 5 seconds too long. Paolo came back from the kitchen with a can of **7-UP**.

"What the fuck are you doing Nara!?!"

 _Holy shit what could I do_? I stood there blank faced, just staring at him. At this point, Ramon came down the stairs.

"What's this about Paolo, what's he done?" said Ramon crossing his arms.

"He's been smelling your seat _mano_ , inhaling your gas!!"

I was dying of embarrassment, wondering what my punishment would be for being so perverted.

Ramon smiled. I was totally confused. "Go to your room for about 15 minutes or so Nara," he said it way too calmly.

I sat in my room, going over every possible punishment I could receive.

Fifteen minutes went by.

"Nara, come downstairs" Paolo shouted, but not angrily.

I walked down to the living room and both of them were standing over my seat in the arm chair.

"Come and sit Nara, sit right here" Ramon gestured towards the chair in front of them.

I sat, still tongue-tied shocked as to what would happen.

"Now, we've a bit of an announcement to make" as my step-bro said this I was trying to figure out what the fuck it could be, but without much luck. "We were a bit _shy_ to say this, but I think the time has come Nara..."

"Yeah we might as well tell him _mano_ " Paolo chimed in.

"I'm just going to say this bluntly Nara, we both have a fart fetish, and from your actions I suspect you do too. We enjoy farting, and having people smell our farts, don't we Paolo?" Ramon asked.

"Yeah we do _mano_ " Paolo winked, his body language was suggesting he was starting to get horny.

"So as a bit of a _treat_ , tonight is your night Nara. We will fart for you, and you can sniff us all you want. But know this, after tonight things won't be the same, it won't be as _gentle_. Tonight you'll be the dom, but don't expect that to stay the same way," his tone was one I hadn't heard him use before, still sexy but more serious.

I grabbed my step-bro's wrist and pulled him towards me, he made a little coo sound which only enticed me. Being sat down meant his ass was right in front of me, I turned him around and was greeted by his gorgeous ass. He naturally bent down and I could see Paolo touching himself to the show.

"Get your face in there _Cariño_!" Ramon moaned

I of course obliged and stuck my face right in his ass crack, he smelt insane! My dick was rock hard. I sniffed at his ass odor and was matched by a 5 second fart, shooting out of his blue boxers. About 3 farts later I was lusty, set in a high like no other. Ramon's moans, farts, and ass, paired with the moans of our brother were sending me to heaven.

"Nara, there's really no need for these boxers, why don't you do something about them?"

Without hesitation I peeled the sweaty material from his body, his unbelievable butt wobbled out. He wasn't wearing underwear. By this point I was harder than ever, and was sure I was about to explode cum everywhere.

"Go on _Cariño_ , get a taste" he said. I could not believe what I was hearing. This really was my lucky day.

His cute pink asshole invited me in. I licked around the rim, having to part his huge ass. I groped him madly, and was rewarded by an explosion of gas right on my tongue.

" _Mano_ , stop hogging him I think it's my turn!" Paolo said, he must've orgasmed about twice by this point.

"Fine Paolo cool it, have your turn" Ramon seemed a bit jealous to let me go.

I knew it was my time to become more dominant than I'd been so I set out to complete one of my biggest fantasies.

"Okay Paolo, but I want you to sit on my face." I said with more confidence than I ever had. The before experienced embarrassment had dissipated. One thing that hadn't dissipated was Ramon's gas, it hung in the room and smelt fucking awesome. I got off the chair and lead on the floor, removing my t-shirt to make it more comfortable, and because I knew they both loved my 6 pack.

Paolo bounded over and removed his shorts and lace panties at the same time. His _delicious_ ass was great. He lowered his asshole onto my face and the first thing I smelt was his ass, it smelt like pure sex seeing as he'd been working herself up the whole time. His asshole was now on my nose and his ass on my mouth, I began to eat him out. He moaned and instantly thrusted his whole weight down on my face. I fucking loved it! A barrage of long wet farts exploded out of him as he moaned away. His farts smelt just as great as our bro's if not better. The fact this was the first time I was smelling them made it even better.

By this point Ramon must've been getting bored because I felt my shorts, and then my boxers being taken off. My dick sprung out like a jack in the box. He went reverse cowgirl because I felt his fleshy ass hit my abs as his ass lowered down on my dick. I could hear and feel him farting away as I fucked him. His ass slapping up and down hungrily.

Still I licked Paolo's ass and still she rewarded me with fart upon fart. I nuzzled my nose even further up his asshole which only turned him crazier, he was clenching my head in his thighs, I was obviously doing an awesome job.

After a while the smell in the room was nothing but farts, Paolo and Ramon's gas mixed together to make a concoction that smelt like shit. Nothing could beat this. Then I felt Ramon get off, did he have enough? Then I felt him come back down on my dick but this time it was tighter. I was fucking him in his tight little asshole. His ass enveloped my dick after a little effort, still even with my penis in his shit chute he managed to fart now and again, his gas had obviously died down. I was near to ejaculation. Paolo grabbed my hands and made me massage his toned stomach, every time I pushed on her a fart came rocketing out and into my nostrils.

Paolo and Ramon both farted at the same time lasting around 6-7 seconds each and at this point I could take no more, I had to cum. We all came in unison. Paolo screaming with my mouth still going at his ass, my nose still in his ass. Ramon toying with his cock whilst riding my dick in his ass. As for me, in absolute bliss, farts going up my nose every minute, farts on my dick what more could I want? Cum came shooting out of my dick and into Ramon's asshole, he continued playing with his cock until he squirted all over my legs. Paolo was quivering during his orgasm and then got off my face.

What happened next was a thing of dreams. Ramon was on all fours with his ass in the air, my cum still inside him. Paolo crawled over to our brother and licked my ejaculate out of his asshole. Then once it was all out and clean they shared a passionate kiss, and both swallowed. Ramon shoved our brother back down to his ass and farted loudly into his mouth. Paolo quickly sealed his lips shut, crawled back over to me (I was only just recovering from the intense fart sex fest) and we French kissed. The taste of Ramon's farts was incredible passed through Paolo's mouth, especially with the added bonus of kissing him.

After that we all cleaned up and watched a _Fast & Furious_ movie. I will never forget today. Now I'm just waiting until they become the doms.


End file.
